Lávate las manos
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Harry y Ron ponen la torta al máximo. Y claro, como todo mago recurren a la única solución que sus cabezas pueden procesar: usar un hechizo. Sólo que este... bueno, no funciona como se esperaba.


Descargo de Responsabilidad: Querida Gaby: pídele a J. K. Rowling, dueña absoluta de Harry Potter y Hogwarts, que te deje enseñar la nueva materia de Artes Guarimberas porque nuevamente se han quedado sin profesor.

* * *

><p>Humor. 1321 palabras.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Creando hechizos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".<em>

* * *

><p>1. Lávate las Manos<p>

La pequeña niña estaba estupefacta. Se quedó allí, estática con la boca abierta en una enorme O, y con los ojitos bien abiertos como platos.

¡Acababa de ver a un tipo haciendo… haciendo magia!

Oh rayos.

Harry y Ron actuaron tan rápido como pudieron. Harry se puso frente a su amigo, intentando cubrirlo para que la niñita no viera nada.

Pero ya era tarde. La pequeña Rachel Brebinsky acababa de verlo TODO.

—¡Magia! —exclamó la nena de cinco años sin detenerse demasiado a pensar.

—Eh, no… claro que no —intervino Harry nervioso—. Mi amigo sólo… él sólo… fingía que hacía magia.

Pero ahora no había nada en el mundo que pudiera convencer a la niña de que aquello no había sido magia.

Harry y Ron estaban metidos en un problema bien chungo. Mantener el secreto sobre todo lo relacionado del mundo mágico de los muggles era ley. Había unas cuantas ramas en el Ministerio de Magia que precisamente se encargaban de vigilar que nada amenazara con revelarles el secreto a los muggles. Y justamente Ron y Harry, ambos Aurores, habían metido la pata.

Había sido un accidente, desde luego. Ninguno de los dos contaba con que la vecinita de Hermione llegara en su estúpida bicicleta justo en el momento en que Ron conjuraba un hechizo reparador para una de las macetas de los Granger. El pelirrojo se había puesto tan nervioso con la maceta destrozada en el jardín delantero de su amiga, que se apresuró a repararlo sin vigilar que nadie más viera.

La niña no parecía convencida.

—¡Pero parece magia de verdad, como Mindfreak!

Ron no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, pero debía apresurarse a quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. Estaría en problemas si el Ministerio se enteraba, y ni él ni Harry se sentían cómodos con la idea de hacerle una desmemorización a una niña tan pequeña.

—¡Harry haz algo! —le apremió Ron entre dientes.

La puerta se abrió de repente interrumpiendo a Ron. Hermione asomó la cabeza, y sonrió al ver sus amigos, sin darse cuenta del aprieto en que estaban.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó cordial—. Pasen, la comida está casi lista, pero lávense las manos antes de sentarse a la… Ah, hola Rachel.

La niña saludó sonriente desde su bicicletita.

—¡Hola Hermione! —saludó contenta. ¡Mira él hizo…!

—¡Ya vamos! —interrumpió Ron nervioso a tiempo—, tú sólo espéranos adentro Hermione…

Ron le dio un leve empujoncito dentro del vestíbulo a Hermione, quien rodando los ojos, se adentró en la casa. Ambos chicos suspiraron de alivio en cuanto se marchó.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Harry? No quisiera ya sabes, fafadefafasefefemofoforififizafafarafafalafafa.

Harry también parecía debatirse en lo que parecieron minutos enteros, aunque en realidad sólo fueron pocos segundos.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Harry de repente con la llegada de una brillante idea.

Rachel lo miró atentamente, con sus ojitos expectantes.

—Está bien, nos pillaste —Harry se hundió de hombros teatralmente—. Somos magos —Ron lo miró horrorizado, susurrándolo un apremiante "¿qué haces?"—. Pero debes jurar mantener el secreto.

La niña asintió, con la mirada brillante de determinación. Ron por su parte, estaba por desmayarse.

—Yo diré unas palabras mágicas, apuntando con mi varita… —cuando Harry sacó su varita Ron casi se muere.

—¿Así como "abracadabra"? —intervino la niña.

Harry notó que su amigo se puso verde.

—Eh, no —advirtió rápidamente—, serán mucho más… poderosas —Harry se preparó a alzar su varita, vigilando a sus espaldas que la puerta estuviera lo suficientemente abierta—. Bien, veamos. _"¡Lávate las manos!"_

Sucedió muy rápido. Harry apuntó el falso hechizo a un punto lejano al otro extremo de la calle (en caso de que en verdad pasara algo, cosa que desde luego no sucedió), atrayendo la atención de la niña hasta allá. Y, aprovechando ese breve momento de distracción, se adentró velozmente a la casa arrastrando a Ron del cuello con él. Una vez dentro, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con magia para que no produjera ruido.

—Vaya, eso fue… brillante —reconoció Ron.

—De nada —replicó Harry con humorístico aire superior.

—Bien, ¿vamos a comer entonces?

Alegremente, los amigos se adentraron en el comedor donde los esperaba un delicioso almuerzo cortesía de la madre de Hermione, dejando enterrar en su memoria el breve episodio de momentos atrás. Con suerte, al ver que habían huido, la niña volvería a casa y se olvidaría de aquellos extraños que le habían mentido. Ningún secreto mágico estaría en peligro y no tendrían que borrarle la memoria a nadie.

O eso pensaron.

* * *

><p>—Ay Rachel, creo que no debimos publicar ese artículo de los Slytherin —se lamentaba una alumna de Ravenclaw con su compañera—. ¡Ahora van a hacernos papilla!<p>

—Tranquilízate, estoy pensando en algo…

Se oyeron tacones resonando fuera del baño donde ahora ambas chicas se encontraban. ¡Debían ser las chicas de Slytherin! ¡Qué tontas habían sido al pensar que entrar a los servicios femeninos detendrían a sus enojados compañeros! ¡Por supuesto que traerían chicas para que entraran en el baño y las sacaran a la fuerza! ¡Ahora podrían cobrar venganza por aquel artículo que habían redactado sobre ellos!

Los femeninos pasos se intensificaron.

—Raaacheeel… ya vieeeneen…

—Espera, espera, ya casi lo tengo…

La interpelada se adentró más en sus recuerdos, buscando un hechizo que las sacara del apuro. Pero no podía recordar ninguno mas que el _Jambon fromagie_ y ese entraba en la categoría de prohibiciones de la transfiguración en la escuela (por lo que podían expulsarla) y el _Disnacuyus_ que tampoco le servía en ese momento. Los demás, como _incendio_, no lo podía usar fuera de clases. Estaban en un grave aprieto…

Pero de repente, otro recuerdo fluyó a su memoria. Aquel que pocas veces se abría paso en su mente, de cuando sin saber, había estado cara a cara con el mismísimo Harry Potter. En ese momento, sólo era una niña más considerada como muggle, claro que eso cambió cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once años…; en fin, la cosa era que, en aquel momento, el famoso mago había conjurado un hechizo frente a ella. Nunca lo volvió a probar porque aun cuando -en su tierna inocencia- lo intentó centenar de veces, naturalmente, no le funcionó.

Pero ahora era una estudiante de segundo año de Hogwarts, y sabía muy bien que era una bruja que podía hacer magia.

Sujetó a su compañera del brazo, y con mente decidida alzó la varita para pronunciar cuidadosamente:

—_¡Lávate las manos!_

Su amiga la miró como si estuviera chiflada. Pero entonces algo pasó. La puerta del baño se abrió de par en par, revelando a unas cinco chicas peso pesado de Slytherin.

—¡Tras ellas! —acusó una señalando al tembloroso par de Ravenclaw abrazadas.

Pero la orden no llegó a cumplirse. Craker, el nuevo conserje, había llegado para salvar el día. Las Ravenclaw parecían notablemente aliviadas.

—Señoritas, va contra el reglamento usar el baño de prefectos si no se es uno —dijo en tono glacial.

Las amenazadoras Slytherin se marcharon derrotadas. Las Ravenclaw se habían salvado… por esta vez.

—Ustedes tampoco deberían estar aquí —señaló ante las muchachas de la casa azul que seguían allí.

—Claro, claro, como diga usted —dijo Rachel felizmente.

El conserje murmuró algo que sonó a "bichos raros", y se marchó de allí, mientras las estudiantes se iban en otra dirección.

—¡Nos salvamos! —comentaba la una.

—¡Funcionó, sí! —coreaba alegremente la otra.

—Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste ese hechizo?

Rachel recordó aquel encuentro con el mago más famoso de la historia, pero decidió reservárselo para sí misma. Si aquel hechizo no aparecía en los libros, ni siquiera en los nuevos, entonces tal vez había sido creado por el mismísimo Harry Potter. ¡Incluso existía la posibilidad de que hubiera sido ese hechizo el que acabó con Lord Voldemort!

Rachel se lo pensó un instante. Y decidió guardar el secreto.

—Eh, internet.

Y se fue dando saltitos de alegría, sin saber que en realidad _"lávate las manos_" no hacía nada.

* * *

><p><em>Este reto me vino como anillo al dedo por una idea en la que he venido pensando desde hace semanas… espero haberlo hecho bien :s<em>

_Puff. Espero no haberme complicado tanto con la historia. Rachel es un personaje original que creé para el mundo de HP, es una Ravenclaw como notaron. En esta historia, es una hija de muggles, vecina de Hermione y sus padres. En cuanto a "Lávate las manos", la idea vino de una parodia de American Dad que es mejor que ustedes mismos busquen (con el doblaje original, of course). Los hechizos que mencioné "jambon fromagie" _y _"disnacuyus" son inventos míos. El inicio de la historia se remonta hacia el 2000 más o menos._

_Ah, sobre el disclaimer, acostúmbrense a ver disclaimers así de mi parte de ahora en adelante: satíricos, humorísticos, y a veces sin sentido… Siempre que le dé su lugar a Rowling todo bien, ¿no?_

—Fanfiction, 11 de Enero de 2014.


End file.
